


Upgraded

by Alisanne



Series: Drapery Road Trip [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Upgraded

Title: Upgraded  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: PG-13  
Another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's Challenge #282: Planes, Trains and Automobiles.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: if you're still reading these you know the drill  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
A/N: This series is being co-written with [](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/profile)[**zephyr_macabee**](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/) and should be read in the following order: [Unclear on the Concept](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/959617.html), [No Consideration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029143), [Setting a Good Example](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/960738.html), [Almost There](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2028993), [ Turning on the Charm](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/961956.html), [Temptation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029017), [Crime and Punishment](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/962649.html), [Thumbs Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029125) and [In the Dragon’s Lair](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/963715.html). This is the next one in the series.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Upgraded

~

Draco, naturally, couldn’t leave well enough alone. “Excuse me, Madam, but are you related to Queen Audrey?” he asked, part-Veela charm on full throttle. “You bear an uncanny resemblance.”

The manager was immediately besotted. “Royalty?” She patted her hair. “Oh! Well--”

“I thought so.” Draco leaned close. “I’m exhausted or I’d have spotted the resemblance much sooner.”

“You poor dears,” she cooed. “Let’s get you sorted...”

Minutes later, as they were ushered into the best suite in the place, Severus shook his head. “Spoiled brat.”

Draco smirked as he arranged himself on the bed. “Now,” he purred. “Where were we?”

~ 


End file.
